Hello
by Jakatie
Summary: Erza gets to go on a school trip and meets someone she will never forget AU (One-shot)
**So, I wrote this quick one shot on a whim, I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

She stared at the person in front of her, two strands of straight dark red hair held together at the back by a small heart hairpiece while the rest fell over her shoulders. Brown eyes narrowed, and a mouth set in a small frown. She scrunched her nose as she leaned closer to the mirror, noticing how her hair still had some stray strands sticking out, and let out a sigh, today was the day. She checked her clothes; dress pants, a nice white collared shirt, and a short sleeve blazer; she wasn't really one to wear dresses. Surprisingly, she wasn't nervous. All she had to do was present today, and then she would be home free. The red head checked herself one last time, adjusting the thin framed black glasses that made her look quite smart, before picking up the lanyard that lay near the porcelain hotel sink and slipped it over her head. She took a deep breath and exited the restroom, the lanyard reading "Erza Scarlet" swaying as she moved.

As Erza walked into the hotel room, her Roomates were finishing up getting ready. They were other girls that went to FairyTail High, but not in her grade so she wasn't too familiar with them. But that didn't bother her, she was quick to adapt. None of the others from her group of friends were there since no one shared her interest in such competition or in her opinion a higher level association. Being in a well known club would look very good on her resume and Erza planned on being a very successful woman. Since the other students she came with didn't know her either, she found it would be better to keep her occasional what the others called "violent" or "brazen" behavior, in check, and so she was friendly and tried not to be reclusive. She of course didn't think she was very violent or abusive. Natsu was always asking for it anyway, with his stupid behavior and antics and when he and Gray fought, _someone_ needed to discipline them. Erza was just someone who was not to be trifled with, that was all. Here and today she was a responsible professional woman in the workforce.

In that early morning, many skipping breakfast, all the competitors of FairyTail High piled into the cars and drove to where the opening ceremony would be held, the journey was short and silent save for the radio singing what most of the passengers thought, tasteless music.

When the group arrived at the large office building everyone quickly got out of the cars and went into the a building, stuffing themselves into the elevator and filing into the sizable hall for the orientation. It began with the young president of the association giving a speech of tolerable length followed by another introductory speech of the event by a man in a clean pressed suit. -

" Ladies and gentleman, welcome. Here you will compete among various great students across the state of Fiore..." He continued talking, and at some point Erza simply let her mind wander before scolding herself to pay attention just in time to hear the speaker's last words.

" You will get to meet new people, make new friends, associates, who knows, maybe you will meet your future husband or wife." The man chuckled.

The seemingly cold hearted girl scoffed inwardly. She was here for a competition, how could people think of something so silly. This was a professional environment not a time to be socializing and thinking of future spouses.

Her friends knew she was not one to daydream of that sort of thing, it was not in her character and she always made sure to make that clear.

Besides, it was highly unlikely she would even talk to anyone new.

The ceremony dragged on for a good two hours, before everyone was finally dismissed. The teacher in charge began telling each student their competition times and splitting them into groups in accordance to where their competitions would be at.

According to the schedule the scarlet haired top student still had a few hours before she would have to worry about competing.

* * *

As Erza checked the time once more, it was finally about half an hour before her competition was supposed to start, so she made her way to where it would be held. In the time she had waited, her hair became, in her opinion, a mess and other days had seen her looking better than this one. Through the maze of well dressed people, down a long hallway, a turn into another long path, she walked with a bit of a spring in her step. Not because she was excited or nervous, but because that was the only way to alleviate the fact that her feet were killing her in the chaffing heels she wore. The heavy presentation equipment she had been carrying all day did not help. But she would not give in, she was a strong woman in a professional environment so she would bear with the discomfort.

Finally arriving at her destination The tired participant signed her name on the sign-in sheet.

" You will be in this room and I will let you know when they are ready for you." The elderly lady at the desk told the girl.

Erza nodded and turned to find a place to wait. The only open space was further down the hall, which might be a bit too far down to notice when she was called, and a small space between two other candidates and their equipment. She made her way there and the one closest to her quickly moved his things out of her way.

" oh, it's ok..." She began.

He smiled reaching his hand out to her," Hello, my name is Jellal Fernandez"

She shook it smiling, " I'm Erza." She didn't think much of his greeting, since she would likely never see him again, so she didn't register his name in her memory as she let it go in one ear, and out the other assuming he was just being professional and wouldn't pursue a conversation.

She noticed he was taller than her, even though she was wearing heels. He had on a dark suit, with a silky blue collared shirt, to match his hair, peeking out under a black tie.

"So what do you think? You nervous?" He asked her.

"Well, I really don't know what to think of this" she told him honestly.

Erza wasn't quite sure how it happened, but Soon the pair were happily conversing as if they were old friends. She learned out he was a few years older than her and they lived in opposite ends of Fiore. They spoke about their plans for the future, and he gave her good advice for when she presented. They even had time to joke around, and Erza found this blue haired boy in a nice suit had a similar sense of humor as she, which made talking to him that much easier and enjoyable. She didn't have to try, and she found that she was automatically being herself, her good self, the one that was often overlooked by those who already knew her because of her tough no nonsense demeanor, and her sharp tongue.

"Well I'm going over there, one of my comerades is calling me, see you later." He waved as he walked away towards another young man at the end of the hall.

"Ok"

The red head then busied herself looking around and staring at the ground. Soon he returned, walking by her again he flashed her a smile and pointed in the direction he was going. "I'm off to compete"

"Good luck." The scarlet haired girl told him.

She waited a few more minutes before the elderly lady called her up.

When Erza walked into the room, nerves decided at that moment to pay her a visit. She could talk and knew how to give a presentation, but this time for some reason her mind left her. She had prepared a last minute speech but she could find no new words to fill the silence that followed when she had said all she could say. She had confidence, but at times stage fright would take a hold of her. She had expected not to make it to the next level given the material she had available to work with, but she hadn't expected to do as badly as she felt she did.

"Thank you for your time" she bowed to the judges when she finished, making a beeline to the door, relieved to have it over with

She walked out feeling a bit deflated, very disappointed in herself, and embarrassed. Oh well, it wasn't like she had all material she needed in order to win anyway. When she looked up, almost immediately, her eyes fell upon a familiar figure leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her.

"Hi," he grinned," When I didn't see you when I came out I guessed you had went in, so I waited here."

"oh." She smiled back as they began walking, not entirely sure what to say. She was surprised that he had waited and was also a bit pleased. " So how do you think you did?" She asked.

"I think I did pretty good." He said confidently. "What about you?"

She hesitated, "Well there some difficulties, but either way I don't think I would have done very good anyway."

"Aw come on, have more confidence." He told her.

Erza shrugged.

Just then a man approached them, " Excuse me, do you know which way it is to get out of here?"

"Um, well there's that entrance there..." Jellal began, pointing to a room where a test was being held, looking unsure himself.

"You just go straight forward and then turn left." Erza stepped up, to prevent the man from getting the wrong directions.

"Ok, thank you miss." The man nodded, turning to follow the directions he had been given.

" So, how _do_ we get out of here?" The older boy asked her sheepishly.

"Just right this way,"

The spoke some more as they walked, and probably would have continued, had Erza not spotted her group.

She didn't know how to just break off from their current conversation so she just waved her hand saying, "Oh, there's my group now so, bye"

"Oh, uh, bye" he responded, extending his hand to shake hers in farewell.

" It was nice meeting you." She told him, as each went their separate ways, and she truly meant it.

When Erza reached the meeting spot with her group she soon began wondering if she would ever see him again. Just as she was thinking that, a voice brought her back to her surroundings.

There was the blue haired guy, chuckling, saying a bit embarrassed. "I went all the way around the top floor over there looking for the stairs and they were right here."

Erza just had to smile once more at this friendly person she had just recently met.

After making a new friend, something that was a rarity for her, Erza's day was only completed by the Strawberry cheesecake that was her dinner.

* * *

The last day of the trip had finally arrived, the scarlet haired personality had been able to get to know more people, though of course for some reason none compared to that person she had met on that first day. Jellal.

The closing ceremony was comprised of more speeches, appointing of positions and lastly, the awards. The whole thing took about three hours. However, Erza and some of the others had simply left to wander outside after most of the awards had been called. During that time she wondered if she would see Jellal , there were a lot of people scattered about but maybe there was a chance. As Erza walked around she couldn't help but keep a lookout for the boy she had met those few days ago. She hoped to at least see him one more time.

It wasn't until she and the others were going to rejoin the rest of the group to head out, and leave the building once and for all, that Erza once more laid her eyes upon a familiar figure with his back turned to her from afar.

She was still walking but she kept her eyes glued to the person. Was it him? She couldn't fathom how silly she was being as her heart yearned for it to be Jellal, and for him to turn around and see her. As if she was heard by some higher power, the figure then turned to face her.

Is that really him? She asked herself, keeping her eyes fixated on the distant blue haired young man.

It was only a fraction of a second, but it seemed like at least a few good seconds in which the two looked at each other from their places as their eyes seemed to meet.

Sure enough, the person smiled his charming smile and lifted his hand to wave at her.

At this, tough, serious Erza smiled a most genuine smile mouthing the word "Hi", pausing for a second, before continuing on with her group.

* * *

It was the last time she saw him, and the last time they said hello.

Sometimes she wonders if she should have just broken away from her group to say more of a real hello one last time, or see if they could keep in contact, perhaps a proper goodbye. However, that was just not something she would do.

As she walks out of the building she knows any chance is gone, it's too late. Walking out the doors signified her leaving a memory behind.

Not much time has passed, but now she's back home, and the Erza of the four day trip has returned to being the old Erza that her friends know.

But now and then she returns to that secret chapter of her life when she met that blue haired boy who had such an impact on her, and she wonders if she'll ever see him again and if maybe, in another time they could have been friends.

They never did say a proper goodbye, and so, she will always remember the first, and last time they said Hello.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. I'd like to know what y'all think of the story and how I can improve. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
